


The Promise of a Lifetime

by Breezestar101



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezestar101/pseuds/Breezestar101
Summary: Leo, everyone's favorite bundle of hate, despises Corrin more than anything else after she "betrayed" Nohr. But after logically thinking through what has happened, decides to join her, meeting Prince Takumi. Their pure hatred of each other quickly turns into a friendship which quickly turns into a romantic attraction. But when strange things begin to happen to Takumi, will their love remain?





	The Promise of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction on this website and I hope you all like it.

I tap my foot impatiently and cross my arms. “We only get to see each other once a week, yet somehow she’s managed to be late all three times this month,” I say obviously annoyed. 

“You know our sister isn’t exactly a morning person, Leo,” Xander says stoically as usual. 

“Then why don’t we just move these practices to the afternoon?” I ask. Xander just ignores me. Great. 

I roll my eyes and let out a sigh to end all sighs. It’s about 6:30, meaning Corrin is about 15 minutes late. At the very least this gives me more time to appreciate the Nohrian night sky. Xander notices my gazing and says, “I never knew you were interested in the stars.” 

I turn to face him. “I’ve always been interested in the stars,” I reply. I make eye contact for a second and then I look at the floor. “Not that you would care anyway,” I mutter under my breath. 

“What?” He says.

“Nothing,” I reply. Nothing but the truth. The only person who knew about my interest in the heavens is Elise and that’s because she found me passed out over my mapping on the stars. Elise insisted it was “cool” and that “I was genius for finding this out” and even recommended I hand this over to Father. I gave her the biggest death stare I could, made her promise not to tell anyone, and then forced her out of my room. I felt kinda bad afterward though because I made her cry. Now that I think about it, I should really apologize. 

“You know you can tell me anything,” Xander says walking towards me. “I know I’m busy most of the time but-”

“Just forget about it,” I say cutting him off and pushing myself away from him. “Forget that I ever told you anything, actually just pretend I don’t exist, just like you always do.” 

“Leo, I-”

“JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!”

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. “I’m sorry,” I say. My voice is almost a whisper at this point and my hands are shaking. My face is as red as a tomato. 

“Leo…” Xander’s voice is as quiet as mine. Then footsteps interrupt us. It was Mrs. I’malwayslate. 

“I’m so sorry,” Corrin says out of breath. “You know I’m awful at waking up ear-”

“No time for apologies!” Xander says unsheathing Siegfried. 

“Understood, Xander!” Corrin replies as she pulls out her bronze sword. I step aside as the two spar each other. 

Unsurprisingly, Xander beats Corrin almost instantly as our “little princess” as Xander calls her had just woken up. 

“That’s our brother for you,” I say handing a salve to Corrin. “You won’t beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Corrin!” Corrin accepts the salve and almost downs all of it. 

"Giving up so soon, Corrin?” Xander asks, not sweating in the least. “I expect more of you. You are a princess of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again.”

“But, Xander, I-” Corrin tries to say.

“We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies,” Xander says cutting her off. “Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today...he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever.”

“What?!” Corrin says sounding surprised. “D-did he really say that? That's insane!” 

I’d agree with Corrin here except Father never said this. It’s just that Xander knows how to manipulate Corrin so she’d actually try. 

Xander cracks a “smile” and then says, “Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little Prince/Princess. If you would see the outside world beyond the view from your window, defeat me. Prove that all of the time I've devoted to training you has not been in vain!”

I jump out of the way and watch as the two spar. I try not to laugh as I watch Corrin struggle to fight Xander and Xander struggle not to defeat Corrin. 

Corrin finally “defeats” Xander. It was so obvious Xander was going easy on Corrin that I wonder how Corrin even slightly fell for it. Then again, she always was an idiot. 

Both of them sheathe their blades and walk back toward where I watching. I usually sat here and took notes on Corrin to see how she improved and what she needs to improve on. I then give them to Xander so he knows how to train her next time. This time though, I don’t even bother because Corrin isn’t staying here anymore. Then again, Corrin doesn’t know that. 

“Well done, Corrin,” Xander says sincerely. “You're getting stronger every day.” Ah yes, strength. The most important asset of all soldiers.

“Thanks, Xander,” Corrin says buying his bullshit once again. “I couldn't have done it without your, uh, tough love.”

“I disagree,” Xander says being the father-figure he always is for some reason. “I believe you have natural talent. Someday, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr.” 

“Now you're just teasing me,” Corrin says sounding a little displeased. Hey, she said it, not me. 

“You know me, Corrin.,” Xander proclaims with his righteousness shit. I never joke about serious matters. I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness.”

 

I roll my eyes. Even though I don’t believe a word he’s saying, Xander, is making Corrin feel a little better which makes me feel a little better. But it also doesn’t. Our little sister knows nothing. She probably couldn’t even cast the easiest fire spell. How in the Devil’s name could Xander claim otherwise?

“Typical,” I say crossing my arms. “You know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?”

“Leo, he didn’t mean-” Corrin says hurt. Pangs of guilt overcame me as I look at her expression. Add that to the list of things I need to apologize for.

“Calm yourself, little brother,” Xander says being the bigger person as usual. “You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities.” 

I sigh. “Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power,” I say.

“Oh, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leo,” Corrin says smiling. In fact, Corrin appears to almost be laughing. Could she be serious for ten seconds?

“Something important enough to derail this conversation?” I ask. It obviously wasn’t THAT important if she was almost laughing about it. 

“Well...your collar is inside out,” She says this time actually laughing.

“What?!” I say startled. I feel the outside of my collar. 

It couldn’t be. I think as I feel embarrassment wash over me. Damn! She’s right! 

“It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep,” Xander says smiling. Xander is smiling. Is my embarrassment truly that hilarious?  
I quickly run away to change. You idiot! I think to myself. How can anyone ever take you seriously if you keep doing shit like this? How can anyone ever think of you as a great tactician if you keep doing this? You’re a failure. Nobody will ever take you seriously again. 

I could feel the negative thoughts in my head swarm. I look in the mirror while I continue thinking. My collar’s fine now.

I walk back towards Xander and Corrin. My face may still be a bit a red but other than that I look fine. Corrin is still fucking laughing but I still don’t get the joke. 

“Xander, why didn’t you say something earlier?” I ask trying to make my face as serious as possible. 

“Sorry, Leo,” Xander says. “But that sort of thing is what makes you so loveable.”

“Absolutely,” Corrin confirms. But Corrin confirming this makes me feel worse, not better. If I’m being completely honest here, I’m jealous of Corrin. She’s always been more lovable than me. After all, who could love a distant older brother with serious issues?

“Are you alright, Corrin?” Says a worried voice behind us. “Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you...:” 

“I'm perfectly fine, Camilla,” Corrin says smiling at her. “As always, thanks for your concern.”

Camilla and Elise must’ve woken up. Although I was usually ecstatic to see Elise, Camilla was on the other hand of the spectrum. Elise always found me brought me blankets and pillows when I pass out from staying up too late. In fact, Elise sometimes stays up with me all night. When I say all night, I really mean until she inevitably falls asleep, usually on me. Camilla on the other hand, well she actually has never caught me after I stayed awake. I get the feeling she doesn’t care about me enough. 

“I was worried about you too, Corrin!” Elise says smiling. 

“I know, Elise,” Corrin says also smiling. “You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much, right?”

“Do you like it when I visit?” Elise asks.

 

“Of course!” Corrin says. “I'm not allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are all I look forward to!”

“I'm glad to hear that,” Elise says happily. “Spending time with my sister makes me so happy!”

Elise wraps her arms around corrin in a bear hug and makes Corrin spin. “I love you soooo much!” Elise says still smiling. “I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world!” 

“Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult you technically are?” I snap at her. I don’t know what caused me to snap at her like that. Perhaps jealousy? All I know is that I instantly regret it as I watch how her face turns from the embodiment of all that is good to a face that is almost in tears. 

“Well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo,” Camilla says obviously trying to comfort Elise. 

I want to get out of this place. I now crave solitude. I very slowly back away while my siblings continue their conversation. Something about Corrin leaving the fortress, I’m not really sure. I’m not paying attention all I do is focused on getting out of speaking. Then the conversation ends. Corrin leaves saying something about packing her bags and then Elise and Camilla volunteer to help her. That leaves me with Xander again. 

“Leo, I-” Xander tries to say.

“I don’t feel like having this conversation,” I say walking away. 

“Wait, Leo!” Xander says. I ignore him. 

Why can’t people realize I prefer to be alone?


End file.
